Anything For Oska
by cuzimcrazylikethat
Summary: Sasuke gets a tip that his long lost love, who is a piece of bologna named Oska John is on a mountain peak. Sasuke climbs to the very top to get him. But what does he find when he finally gets to the peak? Sequel to Fun with Oska John. Enjoy! No flames


**Disclaimer: I dont own Sasuke, but me and camille DO own Oska John. **

Ok,Sister-of- the-Light (foamy follower) gave me the idea of continuing the Oska John story. Thank you Sister-of- the-Light for the great idea!

**If you have no idea what the heck I'm talking about, please go to the story that comes before this one. Its called Fun with Oska John.**

* * *

Sasuke awoke to hear the alarm of his handheld GPS. He quickly rose from his bed and ran to the desk across from his bed. He was super excited. _That must be Oska John's tracker responding! Oh Oska! We will finally be together again!_ Sasuke had lost Oska twice before. The first time was when he first fell in love with the piece of meat, and his brother Itachi had thrown it away. And the most recent time, that had happened 18 months before now was when Oska was thrown away by that stupid girl, Sakura. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. _Oh, how he hated Sakura for that. _

But nothing could bring him down today. After all, his meat tracker had finally worked, and he was one step closer to seeing Oska again. He read the GPS's stats. Oska had a latitude and longitude that was right over Konoha's biggest mountain. It was going to be tough getting up that hill. After all, springtime was just arriving, and the snow hadn't melted off the mountain yet, but it was all gonna be worth once Sasuke is reunited with his love.

Sasuke put down the GPS and hurried to the bathroom, where he there proceeded to take a shower and brush his teeth. He hurriedly put on his usual clothes, and packed a backpack full of food rations, a first aid kit, a sleeping bag and water. He grabbed the handheld GPS, his cell phone, and his parka. Before heading out the door, he grabbed a Ziploc bag for once he found Oska.

He quickly "ninja style" ran to the base of the mountain. Sasuke almost started to lose hope as he looked up at the mountain. He couldn't see the peak. It rose up into the sky, disappearing beyond the clouds. How the heck was he gonna get up that? After all, he didn't have a harness, cord, ice picks, or anything he could really use to get up to the peak. He stared at it for a minute or so, and then remembered. _He was a ninja. _He smirked triumphantly as he grabbed a kunai and shoved it in to the dirt of the mountain. He pulled him self up on to it, swinging on it and flipping on to it so that he was standing on it. He kept one kunai in hand in case he falls, so he could plunge it into the mountain side. To continue up the mountain, or at least until he got to the ice, he just swiftly would pull out the one under him out of the mountain side with his feet, stabbing the one in his hand to the side of the mountain, and moving the one between his feet to his hand . This one becoming the new, "Safety Kunai". (Sounds perfectly _easy, _don't it?) He continued this system until he started in to the snowy part of the mountain. In order to put his parka on, he swiftly took the kunai under him into his hand and stabbed both the "Safety Kunai" and that one in to the ice. Then he pulled him self up, between them, putting his feet on each. Then he leaned against the mountain as he put the parka on.

Now it was time for the tricky part. He decided he would need a new system, since the ice is slippery compared to the dirt. He balanced on the two kunais, slowly reaching into the pouch on his hip, grabbing another kunai from it and tossing it a couple feet above his head. Taking one of the two he was standing on, Sasuke stabbed it a little under the 3rd kunai. He prepared him self for the challenge, moved the one under his foot back in to his hand and back into the pouch, and grabbed hold of the two above him, pulling him self up a couple inches, then taking one out and stabbing it higher. He continued this hard process, the cold ice stinging his bare knees, making them raw and the cold wind bringing tears to his eyes. He felt like just pulling both kunais out of the mountain side and letting himself fall to the ground, but then he thought about why he had come to do this in the first place. _Oska John. _Feeling a sudden burst of energy, he continued the rest of the way at a quicker pace then ever before. Finally arriving at the peak, he stopped, pocketing only one of the kunais (oh yeah, like there's gonna be a yeti waiting to kill him) and proceeding to eat some of the freeze dried tomatoes he had brought with him. Lucky for him, He had arrived at the peak before the sun was even in the middle of the sky, so he had a feeling he wouldn't have to sleep up on the icy peak. After finishing, his tomatoes, Sasuke started standing up so he could look for Oska. Only problem was, he couldn't move or feel his legs! He looked down at his purple limbs, a tear falling out of the corner of his eye, as he realized, _he would have to cut them off! _After a grueling, painful, bloody, and yet totally worth it process of hacking off his legs with kunais, Sasuke weakly dragged him self over the snow to the edge of the peak with his arms, looking out ahead of him.There was a whole range of mountains beyond the one he had just climbed. All covered in snow. He grabbed the binoculars from his pack and looked out. He had just seen a man on one of the peaks. He put the binoculars to his eyes and scanned the range. He found a man sitting on a peak, his legs dangling of the side eating something. _What is that man eating?_

He focused his binoculars until the man came in as detailed as he could possiblybe.Sasuke's eyes widened and cold, sick feeling came over him. _The man was eating a piece of bologna. _

_

* * *

_

Sorry if this story wasn't as funny as the first one. But I hope you enjoyed this story anyway! If I get good reviews,I might continue this and make a series out of it!Thanks,

cuzimcrazylikethat


End file.
